Brad Tavares vs. Nate Marquardt
The first round began and they touched gloves. Tavares landed an inside kick. Tavares landed a pair of rights to the body. 4:00. Marquardt landed an inside kick. Tavares landed a switch body kick. Marquardt landed an inside kick. 3:00 as Marquardt checked a leg kick after eating a jab. Feeling out process. Marquardt landed a left but ate a counter. Tavares landed a right and ate a knee to the body. 2:00. Marquardt front kicked the face. Marquardt landed a counter right. Marquardt landed an inside kick. Marquardt debuted at 19 in 1999. 1:00. Boos.. Feeling out process still. 35. Tavares landed a jab. And an inside kick. 15. Marquardt landed a leg kick. Tavares landed a jab. As Rogan mentions Nate's front kick to the face being the most significant strike of the round, Tavares landed one. R1 ends, 10-9 Tavares. Marquardt's corner wants a takedown. R2 began and they touched gloves. Tavares landed a right. Nate ate a high kick, caught it for a single attempt, Tavares stuffed it. 4:00. Tavares landed a leg kick. Boos.. They clinched. They broke. Marquardt landed an inside kick. Marquardt landed a counter right. Tavares landed a hard leg kick. 3:00. Tavares landed a nice jab and a hard leg kick. Another jab. Nate's swelling under his eyes. Boos.. This crowd's horrible. Nate landed a leg kick. 2:00. His leg's welted. Both. Marquardt landed a hard leg kick. They clinched, Tavares got a beautiful reversal. They stayed clinched. Marquardt kneed the body. They traded knees to the legs there. 1:00. Tavares kneed the body. Boos beginning.. 35. Nate working a single. Tavares landed a right elbow and a few right uppercuts and broke with a right. 15. Tavares landed a double jab. Nate blocks a high kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Tavares. R3 began and they touched gloves. Tavares landed a jab and two right uppercuts immediately. He landed an inside kick and a right. They clinched. Nate kneed the body. 4:00. Boos. Nate landed a left to the liver. The ref broke 'em up. They touched gloves. Tavares landed a right uppercut. And a hard leg kick. Nate's left leg is hurting, ate another leg kick. 3:00. Boos. Another leg kick, Nate tries a single, stuffed easily. Tavares landed a left and a right. Nate landed an inside kick. Nate checked an inside kick. Nate landed a counter right. They clinched. Nate kneed the body, ate a right on the break. 2:00. Boos. Tavares tried a high switch kick. Another try. They landed jabs at the same time. Tavares landed a pair of jabs and ate a right, landed a left. Tavares landed a right uppercut. 1:00. Another leg kick. Nate replied with one. Tavares landed a hard jab. Boos? Why? Tavares landed another jab. 35. Tavares landed a body kick. Nate landed a counter right, ate a hard counter right, Tavares hurt him with a left. And a stiff jab. 15. Tavares landed a right, kneed the body, and a right, blocked spinning back kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Tavares, 30-27 Tavares, boos. "I hope he ignores the boos because I enjoyed that immensely," Rogan said. Yep UD. They hugged. I feel bad for Marquardt.